


My Honeybee

by Panther (PantherTheRogue)



Category: Bee Movie (2007), DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bees, Light Angst, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantherTheRogue/pseuds/Panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Aoba take their relationship to the next, and final, level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Honeybee

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself

“A-ah… Bee careful, Barry… You know this is my first time…” The blue haired man whimpered as the bee spread his legs apart.

“You know I will bee, my honey bug…” The bees voice was filled with emotion as he used one of his six legs to jerk his lover off slowly. His next arm went completely into his anal cavity, the small hairy limb feeling foreign to Aoba.

Barry thrust his arm in and out, licking his lips as the man under him moaned and writhed under him. His blue hair was pulled suddenly and he cried out softly at the sensation.  
His skin was sticky, like honey, and dripped down his body as the insect started to wriggle his fingers around in his colon, searching for that sweet spot that would make Aoba see stars. It was tricky, as Aoba kept clenching around his thin stick arm.

He smirked when he finally heard Aoba moan louder than usual. He flicked his finger across his prostate repeatedly, leaving the man under him a panting mess. The hand on Aoba’s dick started to jerk with the movements of Barry’s arm, pace picking up quickly.

“Mmmmm… B-Barry, I, I don’t think… I can last… Much l-longer…” The blue haired man admitted, his entire face flushing deep red. As he said that, Barry pulled his arm out of Aoba’s ass and smirked a little. He wrapped his hand around the base of Aoba’s dick, squeezing tightly.

“Oh, my sweet flower, we’re not done yet…” He whispered into his lover’s ear. He shifted his thorax and suddenly Aoba was filled with a sensation much larger than the bee’s arm.

‘Oooh, oh Barry, oh my God…” He gasped, throwing his arms around Barry and kissing him passionately. Barry returned the kiss just as feverishly, nudging human lips open so he could taste his mouth.

Aoba’s next moan was swallowed by the bee above him as his sharp stinger stretched him open further.  
“Oh my god Barry, more, oh, more!” He whined, his head tipping backwards in pleasure. “Please honey, fill me with your venom!” He shouted. The stinger scratched his rectum fiercely and relentlessly, and soon Barry was fully in.

“Are you ready…?” He asked sweetly, his voice like honey, “I’m going to move now…” He whispered. He started to thrust slowly into his lover, biting his own lip to muffle his low moan. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt his lover clench tightly against him.

Aoba’s eyes filled with tears, closing his eyes as well, only feeling the stinger in his love hole. He couldn’t help the sob of pleasure that spilled out of his lips as the tip of the sharp stinger brushed his prostate. He could feel the muscle tear apart and bleed when the spot was stung repeatedly, but it just added to the pleasure.  
“Barry… Barry, I’m… I’m gunna…” He could barely get any words out, but the insect understood. He thrust in a few more times before pulling out, earning a disappointed groan from his lover. Aoba sat up and stared at the bee.

“Barry…? Is everything alright? Do you… Wanna stop?” He really didn’t want to finish this one himself in the bathroom, but if his little honeybee said he wanted to stop he would stop without question.

“No, my little flower… I don’t want to stop… I… I just… Was thinking about something…” Aoba tipped his head to the side questioningly, his eyebrows furrowing. Barry sighed and looked away, four of his arms fidgeting with nerves.

“Aoba, I love you,” Aoba’s eyes widened but the bee continued, “And I will always love you… And, well… If I were to ever mate with anyone, I would want it to bee you… But once I mate, I die… I guess what I’m saying is, will you be my queen bee?” He bit his lip nervously and looked back at his lover, waiting for an answer.

Aoba’s mind raced, thinking about these few months with the bee, how happy he had been and how much has changed since then. Tears welled up in his eyes and he smiled widely after a minute of thought.

“Barry… I would bee honored…” He sobbed, hugging Barry tightly. Barry sighed in relief, hugging him back. He kissed Aoba tenderly a few times before nuzzling him and pushing him back down on the bed.

His abdomen shifted and his sheath spread apart so his dick could come out. It was long and seemed to be white with a bit of opacity in it at some parts so you could just barely see through it. There was a little hook near the middle of the penis and the head was round and large. Aoba’s eyes widened and he took a deep breath. He could do this.  
Barry slowly shuffled towards Aoba and pressed the penis into Aoba’s asshole. The blue haired man moaned softly at the intrusion, the stinger having gotten him used to the width. Barry slowly started to move it forward, gasping when the hook slid easily into the man.

He finally got fully seated in the man, and when they looked into eachother’s eyes, there was nothing but love and adoration.  
“Barry… I love you…” He whispered, smiling lovingly.

“Aoba…” Barry whispered, touching their foreheads together, “I love you more than honey or flowers…”

Aoba didn’t get a chance to respond as Barry started to thrust in and out of him, though he never let the hook out of the ring of muscle. Aoba moaned loudly, throwing his hands around Barry’s neck once more and wrapping his legs around his body. Barry growled ferally and hit his prostate head-on every time.

“Barry… Barry, I’m gunna, I’m gunna cum, I… I love you so much!” He yelled as he finally let himself release, white seed splashing across both Aoba and Barry’s torsos. Barry thrust in a few more times before ejecting his penis inside his mate’s asshole, his organs spilling onto the bed with it. He whimpered in pain and fell backwards. Aoba rushed to his side, tears in his eyes, holding the bee in his arms.

“Barry... I love you… I promise our kids will bee the best they can bee…” He whispered. He gave his lover one last kiss before the insect closed his eyes forever.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aoba stared up at the sky as a butterfly flew past. He smiled at the insect, knowing he had a special connection with the animal.  
He looked down as a tiny hand tugged at his pants. Elizabeeth, his youngest daughter, smiled up at the dad. She, like the rest, had long blue hair and half-human half-bee faces, with an entire bee body, six legs and all.

“Daddy, can you tell us about Daddy Barry again?”

Aoba smiled sweetly at the little one and sat down on the grass, rounding up his 1,500 bee children and retelling the tale of Barry the Bee.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to look up 'Bee Penis' for this fic. On the upside, I'm basically an expert on bee sex now.


End file.
